The present disclosure relates to a recording medium delivery mechanism and a recording medium changer, by which a recording medium can be delivered with a compact configuration.
In related art, a recording medium changer has been used for storing data of content (e.g., image, music, text, or information of combination of them), various programs, and the like. In the recording medium changer, recording media or cartridges housing the recording media (hereinafter, simply referred to as “recording media”) are housed in a plurality of slots (cells) provided in a casing. Further, in the recording medium changer, there is provided a conveying block that conveys the recording media between the slots (cells) and a drive block. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-259301 (hereinafter, will be referred to as Patent Document 1), a slider provided with a holding lever is moved in a recording medium direction and the holding lever is engaged with an engagement groove of a recording medium. The slider is further moved in an opposite direction. In this manner, housing the recording medium in the conveying block and conveying the recording medium to a desired position are performed.